


Dethsmut

by BrutalWarElf



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalWarElf/pseuds/BrutalWarElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki's legs are killing him because he pushed his muscles to the limit after being in chains for weeks. Skwisgaar thinks it's hilarious, but he's nothing if not a considerate lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dethsmut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lifeamsdildos at tumblr.

When his alarm clock went off after a night of surprisingly restful and dreamless sleep, Toki sat up quickly.  He was looking forward to the rehearsal they had planned today – the final one before their new tour kicked off.

Slinging his legs over the edge of his bed he pushed himself up, but his knees gave way underneath his weight. Perplexed, he examined the ache in his muscles from where he sprawled on the floor. It had been a long time since that sensation had bothered him last.

Apparently he had burned up a fair amount of muscle mass during his captivity, making his decision to play Dance Dance Revolution for an hour last night seem like a terrible idea. Rolling over onto his back he tried to massage some of the lactic acid out of the stiff muscles of his upper legs. It helped, but only a little.

 

Skwisgaar’s mouth twitched up at the corners as Toki lowered himself in his chair at the breakfast table with a groan. Every fibre of muscle in his legs protested the motion, making him wince when he stretched them in front of him.

‘Don’t laugh, you dick.’ He grumbled.

‘Admit it, exercise is bad for you.’ Skwisgaar smirked.   

‘Bullshit. Lack of exercise is. ’ He sighed. ‘I just didn’t realise that a month of being chained to the floor would have this much of an effect. I should’ve just started by taking a run instead of playing that goddamned game.’   

‘You’re a dumb dildo.’ Skwisgaar leaned back in his chair to peer down the corridor, which appeared to be deserted.

He gave Toki an affectionate kiss on his nose before getting up and making him some cereal.

 

His hamstrings screamed as he bent over to plug his guitar into his pedals, and when he came up short with a muttered curse he heard Skwisgaar snort on Nathan’s other side. If it wasn’t for the fact that Skwisgaar had just been so sweet for him at breakfast he would’ve punched him, but instead he settled for a glower.

Skwisgaar sauntered over, hands dancing across the strings even though he hadn’t switched on his amp yet. He squatted by Toki’s side and leaned in to murmur in his ear.   

‘Shame you have such trouble bending over. That really messes with my plans for tonight. I told you exercise was bad.’

Toki felt a scarlet blush creeping above the hem of his shirt, setting his skin on fire.

‘That’s still not true, smartass.’ He whispered back. ‘I don’t recall you ever being this cut since you started working out in that submarine.’ He had to stop himself from brushing his fingers against Skwisgaar’s pectoral muscles. ‘Now help me up.’

Skwisgaar extended a hand and pulled him upright. They lingered a little too long, eyes roving over each other’s bodies. Skwisgaar’s half-assed insistence that they take things slow did absolutely nothing for the sexual tension between them.

‘Skwisgaar, Toki – this isn’t elementary school. Get over your staring contests and start playing.’ Nathan growled behind them.

They exchanged the barest hint of a smile; just enough for Scandinavians to recognise it for what it was, too subtle for the Americans to realise what they were on about.

 

‘Toki, go get us some snacks.’ Pickles ordered lazily from the other side of the couch.

‘Hell no, my legs hurt too fucking much to walk.’ He replied without taking his eyes off the TV screen. Skwisgaar was a comfortable source of warmth at his side and he had no intention of going anywhere.

‘You’ve got to walk it off; it’s not going to get any better sitting around. So get us some fucking snacks.’ Nathan butted in.     

‘Come on, I’ll help you carry shit.’ His side cooled quickly as Skwisgaar stood, so there was no point in remaining on the couch now.

Rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen happened on automatic pilot because Skwisgaar was pressed up against his back trailing wet nips and kisses across his deltoid. It didn’t register for a long time that the kitchen was pretty much empty of food.

‘Bad news, there aren’t any snacks.’

‘Who gives a shit?’ Skwisgaar replied, underlining his statement with a slow grinding motion against Toki’s ass. ‘Bend over.’ He pushed him forwards across the kitchen counter.

‘Hei, that hurts!’ Toki whined, but he accepted the burning stretch in the back of his legs in favour of feeling the rigid outline of Skwisgaar’s erection against his crack.

Skwisgaar’s hand snaked around his hips to palm his cock through his pants, but they were interrupted by a shout from the living room.

‘Where are my snacks, you Nordic douchebags?’

‘In your ass, you can pull them out yourself!’ Toki bellowed back as Skwisgaar snorted against his shoulder. ‘There’s nothing here, tough luck!’

‘Go to the grocery store then, what are you waiting for? Jesus Christ.’  

‘Let’s walk, Toki. It’ll be good for your legs.’ Skwisgaar pulled away with enviable self-control.

 

‘Stop that, this boner is killing me.’ Toki complained as Skwisgaar kneaded his ass through his back pocket as they walked up to Finntroll’s. ‘Give me a damn basket before anyone sees.’

He quickly rifled through the assortment of potato chips, tossing bags of chips and packages of the processed snacks the Americans favoured in the basket carelessly. Skwisgaar kept up his relentless teasing by brushing his long, nimble fingers underneath his shirt and slipping them underneath the waistband of his pants. Toki tried to ignore him and the effects it was having on his body, but he let himself be backed up against a shelf in the chocolate aisle when he couldn’t resist any longer.

Skwisgaar looked around shiftily before shoving his hand down Toki’s pants and wrapping his fist tightly around his cock. Toki buried his face in Skwisgaar’s shirt while he jacked him off roughly. He brought the arousal that had been building over the last hour to a quick end by making Toki blow his load in his pants, all the while looking smug as a cat on cream.

‘I hate you,’ Toki hissed as Skwisgaar wiped his hand on Toki’s pants, smearing semen across the fabric.

‘I know, Toki. I know.’

Skwisgaar had the grace of allowing him to carry the basket in front of the slowly spreading wet stain through checkout, and Toki was glad for the cover of darkness during the walk back to Mordhaus.

‘How are your legs?’

‘Better, I guess.’

‘Good, meet me in my room after you hand over the groceries.’

‘Are you shitting me?!’ He hissed, but Skwisgaar had already rounded a corner and disappeared.

 

Tiptoeing across the living room he dumped the grocery bag between Pickles and Murderface on the couch and yelled a ‘See you later, pals!’ over his shoulder as he sprinted towards Skwisgaar’s bedroom.

The shower was steaming up the bathroom when he found Skwisgaar under the hot spray. His cock gave an interested twitch at the sight of Skwisgaar’s glistening, soapy skin and the wet strands of hair trailing around his face.

Catching the bottle Skwisgaar threw him with a confused expression, he held it up to his face. On closer inspection it appeared to be lube. He held it up with a raised eyebrow, and Skwisgaar gave a shrug that was anything but apologetic.  

Nervous anticipation pooled in the pit of his stomach as he undressed, but Skwisgaar’s glazed eyes on his body gave him all the courage he needed for a swift preparation.  

Stepping under the hot water, Toki braced himself against the wall as he bent over. Skwisgaar surprised him by massaging the taut muscles on the back of his thighs into a semblance of relaxation before getting down to business. He felt Skwisgaar’s erection brush against his ass lightly as he bent to sweep Toki’s wet hair aside and kissed his way along his spine.   

Long, slim fingers dug into his hips as Skwisgaar breached him with as much patience as he could muster. His low groan echoed off the walls of the cavernous bathroom as Toki pushed back, clenching tight around the overwhelming feeling of Skwisgaar’s cock splitting him in half.

‘Toki – oh, god!’

He scrabbled for purchase on the wet tiles as Skwisgaar slammed into him, their height difference causing him to balance precariously on his toes to compensate for his shorter legs. He lost all thought to the entrancing rhythm of being pulled back onto the hot, hard length that skewered him until Skwisgaar’s knees buckled and he spilled inside Toki with a stretched-out moan.

They sank down onto the floor of the shower in a tangle of slippery limbs and sticky strands of hair.

‘Are you okay?’ Skwisgaar mumbled against his lips.

He was. What was one more sore group of muscles in the morning?

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
